1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and, in particular, to brackets for mounting insulation displacement connectors (IDCs) used to terminate cable wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulation displacement connectors are often used in telecommunication applications to terminate wires, such as twisted pairs, that are broken out of a multi-wire cable. The IDCs are simultaneously used to terminate wiring carrying signals to and from various telecommunication equipment, such as phones, faxes, and computers, to connect the various telecommunication equipment to the multi-wire cable. The multi-wire cable may be used, for example, to carry the telecommunication signals to and from the central office of a telecommunication service provider.
In some applications, a multi-wire cable may have more twisted pairs than are currently needed to support the telecommunication equipment at a particular location. Nevertheless, the extra, unused pairs may be needed in the future to support expansion of services as more telecommunication equipment is added to the location.